The subject of the disclosure relates generally to exhaust systems of an automobile vehicle, and more particularly, to reducing exhaust system induced disturbances in the vehicle cabin.
Vehicle systems include an exhaust system with a muffler device that serves to attenuate or suppress exhaust gas disturbances such as noise, for example, when expelling exhaust gas from the vehicle. Some disturbances such as exhaust noise, for example, reverberate within the vehicle cabin which is then realized by the driver and/or passengers. Past solutions for reducing undesirable cabin disturbances include masking techniques that attempt to introduce masking noises into cabin via one or more speakers. These techniques, however, do not reduce the disturbances output from the exhaust system.
In addition, the level of exhaust noise in a vehicle can vary from vehicle to vehicle due to assembly variations and variations in component fabrication. For instance, one vehicle can have a different level of exhaust induced noise in the passenger cabin than a second vehicle that is nominally the same due to manufacturing variations found between the exhaust components installed in the two vehicles. The variations can also be caused by other sources of vibration noise including, but not limited to, structure assembly, mounts, bushings, etc.